


Lord help the sister

by Queequeg0323



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queequeg0323/pseuds/Queequeg0323
Summary: An AU where Mulder and Melissa met before Scully's abduction. Melissa crushes on Mulder and convinces Scully to have him over for a dinner party. Uncomfortableness ensues. Set early season 2. Before Duane Barry.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

“So, I just told Kevin, ‘I love spending time with you, but you’re suffocating me!’ I mean, he is so sexy and such a good time, but the guy was practically ready to put a ring on my finger and I just had to be honest with him. I have so much left to do, so much left to see, and so many people left to meet, I just can’t even consider settling down any time soon. And what do I get for being honest? He calls me a heartless bitch and turns all of OUR friends against me.” Melissa Scully scoffs, slouched on her sister’s couch. 

Dana scully takes a sip from her tea cup, taking in her sister's stories from her latest life adventures and romantic mishaps. 

“So, that was it. I just had to get out of that city, my time there had ended.” She continues.

“Thus brings you back home, into my living room.” Dana smirks. Her sister's ability to pick up and leave at a moment's notice never fails to amaze her. A product of their upbringing, she supposes. A skill she also has used in her time. 

“Yeah, thanks for letting me stay here, by the way.” Melissa replies, taking a drink from her own cup of tea. 

“Of course. It’s been too long since we’ve been able to spend time together. How long do you think you’ll stick around for this time?” She asked lightly. 

Melissa considered the question momentarily, “I’m not sure really. Until I get bored I guess,” she laughs. 

Dana suppresses an eye roll. Her sister’s free bird lifestyle became less enchanting the older she got. While she didn’t think that Melissa should have to settle down or find a nice boy to marry, she couldn’t fully support or understand the flakiness of it all. 

“So Dane’s, what about you?” She asked, quirking an eyebrow. 

“What about me?” Scully feigned ignorance, knowing her life lacked the kind of romantic excitement Missy was used to. 

“You know exactly what I’m talking about. Have you been seeing anybody since you broke up with that brickwall of a boyfriend, Ethan?” 

“No, no. Nothing serious. WIth my job, I don’t really have the time to date anyone.” Scully said, hoping to drop the conversation. 

“Well, if you're spending so much time at work, you must be spending ample time with that partner of yours. What was his name again?” Scully didn’t suppress her eye roll this time, knowing that Missy very well knew his name and was obviously baiting her. 

“His name is Mulder and we are just coworkers. Partners. Less than partners actually, we’ve been separated to different assignments for the time being.” Scully sighs, hoping this current arrangement truly is temporary. 

“Tell me more about him.” Missy asked eagerly, repositioning herself on the couch next to Dana to sit upright facing her. 

“Well,” Scully paused, taking a moment to choose her words carefully, not wanting to disclose the wrong information to her sister. She couldn’t deny that she had a small crush on her partner. However, it was one she was not necessarily proud of, was hoping would fade away soon enough, and definitely did not want to tell her sister about. “I enjoy working with him. He’s difficult and impossible, unbelievably frustrating, but also brilliant. Even though we’re separated, we still consult on many cases together. He challenges me everyday.”

“That’s great! I knew you made the right choice.” She winks. 

Scully smiles genuinely to herself. She continues to have moments of guilt and uncertainty about her career choice since her father passed away. Although she wouldn’t admit it, the reassurance means a lot to her. 

“So, does he have a pretty package to match that brilliant, impossible brain?” Missy asked coyly. 

Scully scoffed, but couldn’t hide her slight blush and smirk. “Um, he’s-” She was cut off by a knock at the door. She excused herself from the couch and went to answer her caller begrudgingly, knowing there was only one person who would be showing up at her door unannounced at 8:30pm on a Thursday night. Her suspicions are confirmed when she opens her door to Mulder wearing his suit from the day, looking slightly worn and disheveled. His sleeves rolled up around his elbows, tie loosened, and top few buttons undone holding a pile of files. Annoyingly handsome. 

“Hey scully, sorry to bother you at home, but I was at the office going over those autopsy results from Scranton,” Mulder says in the doorway. “Something doesn’t seem to be adding up based on the medical examiners preliminary findings and I wanted to get your medical opin- oh,” He stopped himself when he noticed the young woman sitting on Scully’s couch smiling at him. Feeling embarrassed, he blushed slightly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt. This can really wait until tomorrow.” 

“No, no you aren’t interrupting.” He cocks his head and gives her a look. “Okay, you are, but that’s alright. Come in.” She gestures him into her living room, closing the door behind them. “I want to introduce you to my sister.” She rejoins her sister on the couch. 

“Fox Mulder, this is my sister Melissa Scully. Melissa, Mulder.” She says gesturing between them. 

“Hi, good to meet you.” Missy smiles brightly, extending her hand. Mulder shakes it before sitting in the armchair across from the sisters. 

“Yeah, you too. It’s always nice to meet another Scully.” He smiles.

Melissa snorts, “you say that now, but you may change your tune if you ever meet Bill.” Scully can’t help but laugh as well. 

“Yeah, you think I give you a hard time, you should see what a ball buster he is.” Scully adds. Mulder is slightly taken aback by her relaxed and carefree energy, but enjoys it. 

“I don’t know. We’ll just have to see, I doubt there’s a Scully I couldn’t charm.” Him and Scully share a knowing look. He had accidentally met Mrs. Scully last month in a similar fashion. She was so smitten with him, she sent him home with his own casserole for leftovers and often asked her daughter about him. 

Melissa smiled at him, seemingly unaware of the private joke, feeling charmed herself. “So, Fox, what a great name!” 

Mulder is broken from his moment with Scully, remembering the other person in the room. He smiles sheepishly, “that’s easy to say when it’s not your name.” 

“Oh, all kids get made fun of for their names at one point or another. Danes here used to call me Prissy Missy.” She gestures to her sister. “It got on my last nerve when we were kids.” 

Scully laughs, “Sorry! But, you were quite prissy, Missy.” She says affectionately. Melissa playfully nudges her. Mulder watches the interaction wistfully, enjoying the camaraderie between siblings even as adults. 

“Yeah, well it’s not just kids you gotta worry about when you got a name like Fox. Although, I’m more commonly known by my nickname, ‘Spooky Mulder’ now.” He says self-deprecatingly. 

“Aww, don’t tell me you still get bullied even as an FBI Agent.” Melissa says with sympathy on her face, knowing full-well the behaviours her sister has had to deal with in the boys club.

“Absolutely. In fact, most bullies grow up and decide to go into fields such as law enforcement. They continue to crave a sense of social high ground and control over other people.” He says matter of factly. 

“Oh, not Dana. She wouldn’t hurt a fly.”  
“No,” Scully adds. “We’re on the other side of that spectrum. We were the ones who got bullied and decided to go into fields such as law enforcement to help protect and bring justice to those who need it.” She smirks at Mulder and he smiles back. 

“Exactly.” He says softly. 

Melissa continues to gaze at Mulder. “It’s kinda poetic and romantic when you put it like that.” 

Scully smiles at him and shrugs before taking a sip from her tea. “Do you want anything to drink Mulder?” 

“No, thank you. I really should head out.” He says standing. Scully stands up as well to walk him to the door. 

“Sure, just leave the autopsy results and I’ll take a look at them in the morning and get back to you.” 

“Thanks. Well, it was nice to see you Scullys.” He waves at both women before winking at Scully and turning to walk down the hall. 

Scully closes the door, taking a deep breath knowing how her sister will react. She starts before Scully makes it all the way back to the couch. 

“Oh. My. Goodness.” She says exasperated. Scully sighs, floppy down on her spot on the couch. “Why didn’t you tell me he was gorgeous?!”

“First of all, I didn’t get around to it. Second of all, he’s my coworker. I don’t really look at him like that.” She lies, knowing it’s not very convincing. 

“What are you blind?” Melissa asks dramatically. 

Scully rolls her eyes. “Look, we work well together and I don’t want anything to get in the way of our professional relationship. The Bureau already has us separated, they don’t need any more ammunition to make this a permanent arrangement. Besides, he definitely doesn’t see me that way either so it’s all a moot point.” Scully sighs heavily. 

“Hmm, do you know if he’s currently seeing anyone?”

“Mulder? No way.” She pauses to consider this. “I mean, I don’t think so.” 

“Would it be weird if I asked him out? I mean, he’s so sexy, and I know you told me before he’s kinda out there. I feel like we might really connect.” 

“Oh, Missy, I don’t know how I feel about that.” She sighed at the predictable behaviour of her sister. Flashbacks from their teen years playing in Scully’s mind; Melissa, the older, more beautiful sister that all the boys liked, while little Dana was quiet and made a better friend than girlfriend. 

“Okay, well what if we invite him over for dinner on the weekend. I would like to get to know him better.” 

“So what? I host a date for you two then third wheel?” 

Melissa thought for a moment, clearly desperate to spend more time with Scully’s partner. “What if I invite my friend Andre? Then it can be more like a double date/dinner party type thing. Please Dana, I think it would be so much fun.” Melissa puts on a pout, knowing how eager her sister is to please others. 

Dana sighs at her sister's manipulation, but ponders the idea for a moment. “I’ll think about it.” 

Melissa jumps up to give Dana a hug and kiss on the cheek before shrieking, “Thank you! Thank you!” 

\-----

That night, Dana lies in bed contemplating her sister’s request. While she and Mulder have become closer in a personal sense since being reassigned from the X-files, this still seemed like unfamiliar and uncomfortable territory. The thought of Missy and Mulder dating made her skin crawl and her stomach twist with jealousy. However, she couldn’t really tell her sister that, besides it didn’t matter how she felt about him considering she would never make a move on him. She knew they both had a bad history of getting involved with coworkers and didn’t want to repeat that. 

She didn’t even know if Mulder would be interested in spending more time with the Scully girls. Sure he was very charming and friendly this evening, but she knew that under all his off-putting personality traits, he did have the best manners that New England money could buy. That was apparent when he met her mom. She had never seen him so agreeable. She didn’t want him to agree to coming over just to be nice, thus making things more awkward. 

However, the more she thought about it, the more she couldn’t deny that Mulder and Melissa probably would get on very well. They were both open-minded, hopeful and believers of the paranormal and fantastical. They definitely would make a beautiful couple. She imagined them at UFO conventions or star-gazing in the New Mexico desert. Her mind then wandered to the type of hippy dippy, free range children they would have together. 

_Calm down, Dana. Inviting him to dinner is not the same as welcoming him into the family as a brother in-law. Oh, God…_  
She cringed internally, rolling over to cover her head with her blanket, attempting to stop the mental spiralling. Instead, she thought about how Mulder may actually appreciate an invitation. She knew that he didn’t have a lot of friends nor family. It may be nice for him to have dinner with them and Melissa’s friend Andre. And if Melissa and him hit it off, that would just have to be okay with her. She loved Melissa and wanted Mulder to be happy. Deciding that she would take the risk, she made a plan to call him tomorrow to gauge his reaction to the invitation. 

\-----------

The next morning, Scully arrived at Quantico and began looking over the autopsy results Mulder brought by the night before. Thankful to have a guise to open up her eventual call and invitation to him. By mid-morning, she mustered up the courage to give him a call. Equally annoyed and embarrassed about her nervousness to invite him to a dinner hosted at her house. Sure they ate together quite often, but this felt different. Especially knowing where her sister’s head was. 

She took a deep breath while dialing his phone number. He answered on the first ring, presumably knowing it would be her calling. 

“Mulder.” 

“Hi, it’s me.”

“Hi me, did you have a chance to look over that autopsy yet?” She could hear the smile in his voice. She enjoyed their recent conversational lightness. 

“I did. The toxicology results show that the individual had abnormally high levels of fentanyl, acetyl fentanyl, and morphine, which are consistent with the track marks on their arms, however these would not account for the orange, brown, and blue spots appearing on the palms of the hands or soles of the feet. In fact, they were unable to find any conclusive reasoning for it. I’d say there is definitely more to be considered here. Our labs at Quantico may be able to perform more conclusive and sophisticated tests that could give us more answers”

“That’s what I thought. I’ll give the Scranton Medical Examiner this afternoon and see what I can do about getting the body shipped to you. This is the fifth body that has been found in this condition in the last month from states ranging from Pennsylvania to New York.” 

“You think there’s a new drug on the street with adverse side effects?” 

“I have a couple theories of my own, but I would love to hear what my favourite pathologist digs up first though.” She can hear the smile return to his voice. She rolls her eyes, but can’t hold back a smirk of her own. 

“Yeah, yeah. Save that charm for the Scranton ME.” 

“Fine, I will. Thanks again, Scully.” 

“You’re welcome. But, hey, I have a question for you.” 

“Uh, oh. Okay, what’s up?” He asked, lightly.

“Are you busy tomorrow evening?” 

There’s a pause on the other end of the line, Mulder taken aback by the question.

“Uh, Scully, When have you known me to have plans on a Saturday evening?”

“Oh, I don’t know, you could have plans with Gunmen or perhaps a hot date with one of your 1-900 girls.” she teases him.

“You coming onto me, Scully?” He jokes back. They both laugh.

“No, it’s just that with my sister staying with me, I was thinking of doing a dinner thing. She has a friend she wants to have over, I thought it might be fun if you wanted to come too. No pressure though.” Scully closes her eyes, feeling silly again about her nervousness. Their closer personal relationship still feels new and fragile. She’s afraid any sudden movements could destroy it. 

“Oh,” He says, sounding genuinely surprised by the invitation. “Uhh, that actually does sound like fun. Sure, Scully.” 

She lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “Great. I’ll see you at my place tomorrow, say around 6pm?”

“Yeah, that sounds good. I’ll see you then.” 

“See you.” She hangs up the phone, feeling a mixture of relief and new found anxiety now that he has agreed to dinner. While she has gone back and forth with the idea for the last 12 hours, she starts to wonder whether this was a mistake. She only hopes she doesn’t come to regret it.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday morning, Scully was met with an anxious stomach and an overly excited Melissa jumping in her bed. 

“Good Morning, Dana!” She said in a sing-songy voice.

“Is it?” Scully groaned in response, rubbing sleep from her eyes. 

“Of course, the sun is shining, it’s a beautiful day, I get to spend time with my wonderful sister, and we have a lovely evening planned.”

Scully yawned and stretched. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t a little bit excited for this evening. While she didn’t like the idea of Melissa and Mulder hitting it off in a romantic sense, she was looking forward to seeing him outside of work, in a relaxed setting. 

They spent the rest of the day preparing the apartment and getting the dinner ready. While scully was resigned to baking a lasagna and garlic bread, Missy agreed to at least make the salad. Dana felt a surgency of nostalgia as the Scully girls got ready for the dinner. They asked for each other's opinions on outfits and helped each other with hair and makeup. It reminded her of when they were younger, in high school or college, and would sometimes double date. The simplicity of it all washed Dana over with a sense of calm, enjoying just spending some quality time with her older sister. 

At 5:30pm, Melissa’s friend Andre arrived. He and Dana had met briefly a few years ago during a night out. It was not the most ideal circumstances and not the best first impressions as he was high out of his mind and could barely form a sentence. Tonight, however, he looked more put together. The few years of age had been good to him. He looked vibrant and healthy. 

“It’s so nice to finally meet you Dana,” He said as he pulled her into a hug. 

Scully was taken aback, once again less than impressed with this second impression. “Uh, we met before actually.” she said, pulling back. “Although, I don’t blame you for not remembering, I doubt you would have recognized your own mother that night.” She chuckles.

“Oh yeah, my bad.” He laughed nervously. “I had a few wild years there. I was young and experimental. You know what it’s like.” He and Melissa laughed. Dana smiled politely, still a little unimpressed with him. 

“Right. So what do you do now, Andre?” 

“Oh, I work in a record shop.” 

“Isn’t that just the coolest?” Missy interjected. “Andre can get the newest records for a sweet discount. I haven’t paid full price for a record in 2 years.” She beamed at him. 

“Yeah, but that discount really just is for immediate friends and family.” He said uncomfortably, as if it would offend her. 

“Well, it sounds like you have a pretty sweet gig, Andre. I’m happy for you. You too, Melissa.” She said dryly. Andre smiled back, but Melissa caught the subtle judgement in her voice. 

For the next 30 minutes, Dana had to listen to Melissa and Andre recount stories from their past over large glasses of wine. As fun as it may be to tell stories about partying and recounting your own past experiences, it is about as interesting as watching grass grow to have to listen to it. Especially when you’re listening to story number 13. As if sensing her torture in a way only a partner can, a knock at the door allowed her to break from the conversation. The second she opened the door, she felt all the unnecessary anxiety she had been feeling melt away. Mulder stood in her hall holding a bottle of wine wearing tight jeans, a tight sweater, and an unarming smile. Certainly a sight for sore eyes. 

“Hey Mulder, glad you could make it.” She said warmly. 

“Hey, Scully. Of course, thanks for having me.” He smiled sheepishly. She stepped aside so he could enter the apartment. He handed her the bottle of wine and offered her a slightly awkward side hug. She smiled and led him into the living room to introduce him to Melissa and Andre. 

Immediately, Melissa stood and wrapped him in a tight hug, for probably a beat too long. He graciously hugged her back, notably not as tight. “It’s nice to see you again, Fox.” 

“It’s nice to see you too, Melissa.” He pulled back from her embrace, “But, please. Just call me Mulder.” 

“Sure thing, _Mulder_.” She said his name softly, in a flirtatious tone. Scully watched in discomfort as he seemed oblivious himself. “Mulder, this is my friend, Andre.” 

Andre stood from his spot on the couch to shake Mulder’s hand. Both men sized the other up. “Nice to meet you, Mulder.” 

“Likewise,” he replied politely. Andre, once again, took his seat on the couch, encouraging Melissa to sit too, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. While Melissa looked slightly annoyed by the display, Mulder seemed unsure and unaware of the tension. Scully suddenly felt the need to refill her wine glass.

“Can I get you something to drink, Mulder? A glass of wine or a beer?” She asked. 

“A beer would be great.” He replied. She stalked off to the kitchen and to her surprise he followed closely behind her. 

“It smells great in here by the way.” He commented as she handed him a bottle. 

“Thanks, we should be ready to go in a few minutes.” She said, peaking into the oven, watching the cheese brown on top of the lasagna. While she was distracted, he took the chance to take in her appearance. She looked relaxed and casual in a light sweater and skirt far shorter than what she would normally wear at work with her hair slightly curled in a half up bun. 

“You know, I could have brought the beer to you in the living room. I am a better hostess than this.” She smirked, filling her own wine glass. 

“Pfft, you don’t need to waste your, no doubt, impeccable hostess skills on me.” He smirked back before taking a swig of his beer. Seeing him so relaxed in her kitchen set a flurry of butterflies to her stomach. She took a large gulp of her wine before moving to set the table. 

“Excuse me.” She sidestepped him. 

“Oh, here let me help you out.” He said placing his beer on the counter and grabbing the plates from her hands. 

“No, no, now I’m really a bad host!” She giggled. 

“Please, it’s the least I can do.” 

“That’s not true, you brought wine. You trying to show me up by being an exemplary guest?” He laughed at this. 

“Not at all. Believe it or not, but I actually do have manners.” 

“Oh believe me, I know.” She rolled her eyes playfully. “You pick those up on the vineyard, Mulder?” 

“Uh, you could say that.” He looked at her shyly. “My parents made me take an etiquette class when I was a kid.” 

She looked at him for a beat before bursting out laughing. “Oh, what a waste of money.” 

He laughed loudly with her. “Yeah, I have neglected my teachings for a large portion of my adult life. But, they do come in handy from time to time.” 

“Oh, yeah? Like when?” She asked coyly.

“I’m a huge hit with girlfriends’ parents, especially mothers. Always have been.” He replied. For a moment they shared a look, again remembering when he met with Maggie. 

They stood silently both drinking their respective drinks, hearing Missy and Andre chatting expressively in the living room about God knows what. The ringing of the kitchen timer broke them from their reverie. She quickly retrieved the lasagna from the oven, blushing slightly at the spark she had momentarily felt with her partner. 

As all four adults took their seats at the table to eat their dinner, conversation and alcohol began to flow easily alleviating any residual tension in the air. Scully and Missy exchanged family gossip and laughed at stories about childhood memories. Mulder and Andre were able to find a common ground in sports and mainly chatted about which teams and players they preferred, swapping stories about past experiences and games attended.

As everyone was finishing off the last of the food on their plates, Mulder took the opportunity to thank Scully for dinner. 

“It really was delicious.” He said, wiping his mouth with a napkin. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, Although, I don’t know if that’s very high praise coming from a man that lives off of sunflower seeds and takeout.” She smirks at him. 

He places a hand over his heart in mock offense. “Fine then, I won't tell you that it’s probably the best homemade lasagna I’ve ever had and that I would love leftovers and for you to make it for me again, please.” They all laugh.

“So, Mulder.” Melissa interjects. “Dana has told me about some of the cases you two have worked on on the X-files. Sounds like some seriously wild stuff.” 

“Uh, yeah it can be. It keeps things interesting. Especially since Scully came along. She has saved my ass more times than I can count,” he smiles at her. Scully blushes in response. 

“So, you really believe in aliens and everything?” Melissa asks, ignoring the moment between the partners. 

“Yeah, I do. I’ve seen a fair bit of evidence to support it. I don’t really want to get into it at the moment, though.” He looked down, impishly before taking a swig from his fourth beer. “What about you, Melissa? Where do you stand on the alien belief spectrum? Do you believe?” He asks her, already knowing the answer. 

“Logically, I would have to say yes. I mean space and the universe is so large and widely unexplored, I think it would be egotistical to assume that we are the only life forces that exist.” She says simply. Mulder can’t help but snort at her response, the polar opposite of her sister’s when he asked her the same question when they first met. Scully hides her own smirk behind her wine glass. 

“I take it you’re one of those believe first, ask for proof later types?” He asks.

Melissa pauses, slightly taken aback by his question and tone. “I’d say I like to keep an open mind, yes. The universe is vast, complicated, and magical. It’s full of wonders and miracles, I think it’s fair to say that there are things beyond our comprehension and knowledge. Whether it be fate or sasquatch, I’m not one to outright deny something’s existence just because I can’t understand it or physically hold it.” 

“Huh.” Mulder smirks. “So, you two are complete opposites, eh?” He asks, gesturing between the sisters. 

“Very much, yes.” Scully replies. 

“Well,” Mulder starts turning his attention towards Melissa again, “your sister has taught me the importance of trying to find tangible evidence in order to solidify my beliefs. It’s easy to fall for things and be manipulated when you believe everything so implicitly.” 

Melissa laughs shortly. “Yeah, that’s Dana. Always needing proof. When she was five, she had a full blown meltdown over the notion of a tooth fairy coming into her room at night to give her money for teeth." Melissa and Mulder laughed at the image of a young Scully, ever the skeptic. "You should have seen her, Mulder, 'how could a creature possibly exist and know when my teeth have fallen out? And why would they even want my teeth? Once they fall out, they're useless!'" Melissa imitated a young Scully with hands on her hips and an overexaggerated pout. 

"Our poor parents. She always turned things like that into a debate." She continued, laughing. "And don't even get me started on santa claus." Everyone laughed except for Scully who rolled her eyes, blushing. 

"Okay, okay enough of the childhood stories. I have not had nearly enough to drink for that." Mulder reaches over to pat her hand reassuringly.

"Well, we can always remedy that." he jokes, grabbing a bottle of red and refilling her glass for her. 

"Thank you." She laughs.

"So, you two are really FBI agents? Partners?" Andre asks, joining the conversation. 

"Yep," Mulder replies. They share a look, silently agreeing to let the unknown elephant in the room slide. There's no need to explain their forced reassignment and separation to a virtual stranger.

"So, what are the official rules for partners hooking up?" Everyone freezes in their tracks. Mulder and Scully exchange a look then Scully and Melissa.

"Well, there are some partners that are actually married. You have to declare your relationship and obviously keep things professional at work. They mainly have an issue with superiors and subordinates getting involved." Scully explains. "But we aren't. We're just friends." Her and Mulder share another uncomfortable look. 

"Well, that's a shame for Dana. It's the superiors that usually get her going." Melissa says coyly, feeling the wine loosening her tongue. 

"Missy…" Scully warns.

"Really Scully? You go for the Skinner type?" Mulder asks, waggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up, Mulder." She deadpans.

"Because I think if you were interested, you'd definitely have a shot." He continues. "He obviously has a crush on you."

"He does not!" She exclaims, but has an incredulous smile on her face.

"He does too!" Mulder replies with equal enthusiasm. "Have you ever noticed how incredibly soft and kind he is to you compared to me."

"Maybe that's because I'm not single handedly responsible for his premature balding." They laugh.

"Wait, wait, he's balding?" Melissa interrupts. "Oh yeah, he'd be right up Dana's alley. Balding man in a position of power, sound familiar, Danes?" She raises her eyebrows in conspiracy.

“Missy.” Scully warns again more firmly. 

"Don't tell me, he has a background in the navy or military."

Scully looks at Mulder who is no longer smiling but staring at her with an indiscernible look on his face. Everybody is silent for a beat before Andre bursts out in a loud, obnoxious laugh. 

"Paging Dr. Freud!" At this Melissa also laughs. 

Mulder continues to look at Scully, whose eyes are now downcast in embarrassment, a dark blush colouring her cheeks. Feeling now as though this was more ganging up on one person than everyone sharing a laugh, he decides to level the playing field. 

"Well, sure it's easy to poke fun at a seemingly easy target, but we all have our own hang ups from childhood. Our relationships, problem solving and communication skills, and capacity to love can all be boiled down to our upbringings and relationships with our parents." He started giving Scully a reassuring smile.

"For example, let's look at our other Scully, Melissa." He said turning towards the sister in question. "While you and Dana grew up with the same parents, in the same home, you are clearly extremely different people. Part of that is because no two children have the exact same parents, despite being siblings. Parents subconsciously, and sometimes purposely, treat their children differently based on gender, age, temperament and so on. I know my parents were both much warmer and loving to my kid sister than they were to me, solely because I was a boy and needed to 'grow up and be a man.'" 

Scully gave him a warm look that she hoped was both thankful and supportive. Melissa and Andre both looked at him with piqued interest. He continued.

"So, while Scully here may have a fondness for men that remind her of her father, that reflects the positive, responsive relationship they shared. Melissa, you on the other hand, have an aloof, flighty quality. You leave at a moment's notice. You're very good at making friends, but in reality these friendships are superficial, there's no deeper connection. When it comes to your relationship with men, you don't like commitment. You want something fun and easy, someone who will let you do what you want but won't suffocate you. Because while Dana and your father shared a special connection, she was most likely his favorite, you felt ignored. You rebelled to get attention, but even that didn't work so you left. Even all these years later, you're still running seeking the approval you were deprived of from any man that will give you the time of day."

An uncomfortable silence falls on the table. Andre looks away, awkwardly clearing his throat and drinking his wine. Scully shifts her gaze between Mulder and Melissa feeling both sorry for her but thankful that at least somebody has her back. Melissa gapes at Mulder in shock. 

"Dana told you all that?" Melissa asks after a beat.

"No, no I didn't say anything." Scully replies for him. 

"No, she didn’t need to tell me anything. It's textbook." He states.

"Textbook?" Melissa asks.

"Yeah, I, uh, majored in psychology at oxford. We dabbled a bit in Freud and other theorists in my day." He jokes.

"I thought you were a UFO hunter type? Spooky Mulder?" She asks with some disdain. 

"Well that is my passion these days." Mulder deadpans. 

"Before discovering the X-files, Mulder was one of the Bureau's top profilers." Scully supplies. "We even studied his profiles while I was training at Quantico." She brags for him.

"Profiler, huh? You think you got me all figured out?" Melissa asks, leaning back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Not necessarily-" he begins, before Melissa interrupts. 

"Because you may think you know my mind," she points to her head. "But, you know nothing about my soul." She states, pointing to her heart. 

"Missy, he didn't mean anything by that." Scully defends.

"No, no. Honestly, I meant no offense Melissa. You're right, I don't know your soul and let's be honest, I don't really know your mind either. I've only known you for a matter of hours." It's a lie, him and Scully know this. They exchange a look that conveys their knowledge of this. 

"Alright then," Melissa concedes. "Let me read you then." She offers in peace offering. 

Mulder raises his eyebrows in question. "You're gonna profile me?"

"No, I'll read your palm." Scully snorts at the notion. 

"She's actually really good at it." Andre adds. 

"Sure, have at it." He agrees, feeling the need to be on good terms with both Scully's. 

He places his palm flat on the table. Melissa moves her chair over so she is right next to him. Close enough that their thighs are touching. She wraps one arm under his so she is holding his palm with both hands, conveying that all is forgiven. Seeing the closeness makes Scully feel the beginning twinges of jealousy. She kicks herself for the reaction.

Melissa takes a moment to look intently at his hand before taking a deep breath, and sighing.

"Wow." She whispers.

"What do you see?" Mulder asks. She looks up to respond, their faces mere inches apart.

"It's your life line. It indicates a number of major emotional events. Most likely traumatic." She looks deeply into his eyes, displaying sympathy in hers.

Mulder clears his throat, looking back at his palm to break the eye contact. "Well, you know… that's not totally inaccurate."

"I told you she was good!" Andre exclaims as Melissa turns her attention back to Mulders palm. "Hey, Dana, want me to do you?" He asks.

"Nope, I'm good." She replies quickly, looking at Mulder, he looks up to give her a teasing smirk.

"Very interesting." Melissa states. "You see, your heart line has… indiscretions." 

"Indiscretions?" He asks softly.

"Yes, it indicates that you have experienced a great heart break, most likely betrayal from past lovers. However, despite this," she pauses to once again look into his eyes. "You also wear your heart on your sleeve. You are incredibly loyal and romantic. It takes you time to build trust, however you fall in love easily and hard." She says as she lightly traces his palm with her index finger. The sensation causes a chill to run through him. 

"Would you say that's accurate?" She asks softly.

"Yeah, I would." He replies just as softly looking briefly at Scully. He feels that it's only fair that he bares a bit of himself tonight, just as Scully and Melissa have.

While still holding onto his palm with one hand, Melissa reaches forward slightly across the table for her wine glass effectively placing her breasts in his palm for a moment before returning to her seat. Mulder clears his throat before shifting in his seat uncomfortably. 

The action does not go unnoticed by the observers. Andre smirks to himself while Scully's eyes widen and she downs the rest of her own wine. Slightly annoyed but not surprised by her sister's brazen display. She stares at Mulder's face which has turned slightly pink while he keeps his eyes fixated on the table. 

"Okay, let's see what else we got." Melissa mumbles after taking a generous sip from her glass. "Hmm…" she hums to herself after a beat. 

"Here, Dana, let me see your palm." She reaches out with one hand, the other still holding tightly to Mulders hand.

"Fine," Scully scoffs. "But, let the record show that I don't buy into all this malarkey." She stretches her arm towards Missy, who lays her palm flat next to Mulders.

"Duly noted." Missy replies dryly, looking intently at both of their palms, comparing them. "Just as I presumed. You both have very strong fate lines that stem from your life lines." She begins to explain. 

"What does that mean?" Scully asks, no nonsense. 

"It means that both of your lives, your career paths, your passions, are strongly influenced by destiny." Mulder and Scully lift their heads to share a look. They are now much closer than they were before. 

"They both stem from your life lines," Melissa continues, bringing their attention back to her. "That means that your paths have been set since your births. Fate and destiny has brought you two to your careers and effectively, together. Seeing how strong your fate lines are, you two will probably be in eachothers lives in some capacity forever." She concludes, she takes a moment to look at her own palm in comparison as the other palms are laid before her.

They sit there for a moment all lost in their own thoughts. Missy has returned to drinking her wine. Andre watches the three of them with little interest. 

After a beat, Scully breaks the silence. “If you believe in that sort of thing.” 

“Do you, Mulder?” Melissa asks. “Believe in fate.” 

He clears his throat, “I’d say I have an inclination to believe in destiny. However, I do believe that we all have free will, thus the ability to change our fate. “ He says while looking between Scully and Melissa, realising he is, effectively, in the middle of Scully sandwich. Both women are listening to him intently with large, warm, blue eyes. 

“What about you, Dana?” Andre asks from across the table. 

“Well,” She starts before sighing. “As a catholic, I believe that God does have a plan for our lives. Therefore, I do believe in fate. And while I also believe in free will, I think that with certain things, if it’s truly meant to be, you’ll still reach your set destination despite the different paths your life may take.” 

“What about something like you two?” Melissa asks. “Do you think if Dana decided to decline the FBI’s recruitment and stay in medicine, you still would have ended up meeting in a different capacity?” 

“God, I hope so.” Mulder says quietly, his gaze locked onto Scully’s. They share a moment, communicating with their eyes. After a beat, Melissa chuckles lightly to just herself, as if in the middle of her own ‘Aha!’ moment, before moving her chair back over, closer to Andre while Mulder and Scully stay sitting close themselves. 

“What made you think to compare our palms?” Mulder asks after a moment.

“I had a hunch.” Missy replies simply. 

“Like a feeling? A psychic feeling?” He asks with genuine interest.

“I wouldn’t claim to be psychic myself. I just believe I have the ability to feel certain things like connections, some premonitions. I can read auras, that type of thing.”

Mulder nods, believing her.

The rest of the evening was spent in companionable conversations about pop culture and current news media. After a while, the group ended up in the living room with their drinks. Andre was left sitting in an armchair while Mulder was sat on the couch in between Melissa and Scully. Eventually Melissa and Andre went off into their own conversation, as did Mulder and Scully. A little after midnight, Andre was the first to stand up and get ready to leave, stating there was another party that he was going to try to make it to. He invited Melissa, who politely declined, but rose to see him out. 

“Thanks for having me girls.” He said from the doorway. “Oh, and Dana? Hit me up if you’re looking for a good time.” He winked. 

Mulder couldn’t contain the laugh that escaped his throat. Scully lightly slapped his arm from their place on the couch. 

“Okidoki, Andre.” She said dryly. “Don’t count on it.” She added under her breath so only her and Mulder could hear. 

With that he was gone. When Melissa returned to the living room, she took the seat in the armchair, leaving Mulder and Scully sitting unnecessarily close on the couch. However, instead of moving apart, Mulder rested his arm on the back of the couch, prompting Scully to settle into his side slightly. Melissa smiled at the interaction. 

“So, Melissa, How long are you in town for?” Mulder asks. 

“You know, I think my time here is actually coming to an end.” She replies, Scully gives her a cautious look. 

“And where are you off to next?” he asks.

“I’m not sure yet. Maybe the east coast. It’s easy to get into some trouble over there.” She smirks. Mulder just smiles and nods. 

“Hey, Fox.” Melissa starts, now serious. “What you said before, you weren’t wrong.” He looks at her in understanding, conveying compassion in his soft eyes. “At this point, I’ve been this way for so long, I don’t think I can stop. I’m not unhappy though.” 

Mulder clears his throat before responding. “I think that as long as you are happy and aren’t hurting others, it’s okay to be who you are. Society and our parents like to tell us exactly how our lives and relationships should look, but that’s all bullshit. Your life can look however you want it too. That’s just your path.” 

Melissa gives him a watery chuckle. “Thank you, Mulder. So often I feel shamed for who I am. I don’t feel like anyone really understands me. I know you try, Dana.” She gestures to her sister. “And I love you so much for that. But, to hear it kindly put, really means a lot to me Mulder.” 

“Just watch out for yourself, Melissa. I think one of the only ways you’re like your sister is that you two can take care of yourselves and don’t take shit from others.” He squeezes Scully, slightly and they all chuckle. “But, I meant it about not hurting others.” He says more seriously. “There are people in your life who love you and just want what’s best for you. Don’t neglect them in the name of your own happiness.” 

Scully rests her hand on Mulder’s thigh and gives it a light squeeze in thanks. 

“You’ve been spending time with my mother haven’t you?” Melissa asks with a laugh. Mulder smiles and shrugs impishly. 

“Speaking of mom,” Scully starts. “She is going to be so jealous tomorrow at breakfast when she finds we had dinner with you the night before.” They laugh. 

“You guys are having breakfast with your mom in the morning?” Mulder asks. 

“Well, brunch technically. After her church service.” Melissa supplies. 

“I should get going then, let you two get some rest, maybe sleep off the two bottles of wine I’m pretty Scully here, drank most of herself.” He jokes. 

“You forget we’re Irish. We can handle our alcohol.” Scully deadpans. 

“Yes, you’re right. Sorry, you know I would never purposely underestimate you two.” He winks. 

“Besides,” Melissa adds. “It wouldn’t even be close to the first time Dana had brunch with our mom, or gone to church for that matter, completely shit faced or uselessly hungover.” Melissa laughs as Mulder raises his eyebrows in interest. 

“I think you’re right, it’s about time you get home to your fish, Mulder.” Scully says standing from her spot on the couch. 

“Okay, okay, I can take a hint.” He also stands. “You are absolutely sure you don’t want my help cleaning up?” 

“Yes, Mulder. If you offer to do something nice one more time, I swear I will kick your ass.” Scully calls as she walks to the kitchen. 

“Melissa,” Mulder turns to her as she also stands from her seat, wrapping Mulder in an embrace. “It was nice to see you again.” 

“Thanks for coming, Mulder. It’s nice to get to know you better, knowing how much time you spend with Dana.” Melissa pulls back so they can look at each other in the eyes, but is still holding biceps tightly. “Please take care of her. I know she’s miss independent, but she needs somebody good to have her back.” 

“I will.” Mulder nods solemnly. “Trust me, I would never purposely let something happen to her.” 

“I know.” Melissa smiles warmly, before giving his arms one last squeeze, returning to her seat. 

Mulder makes his way to the doorway where Scully is putting her trench coat on.

“You decide to take Andre up on that offer of a good time?” He jokes, Scully rolls her eyes. 

“In his dreams. I’m just gonna walk you down to your car.” She says opening the door. 

“You really don’t have to do that.” 

“Don’t start with me, let’s go.” She says with faux sternness. 

“Yes ma’am.” He deadpans, while giving Melissa one last wave good-bye. 

They walk down the stairs and hallway in companionable silence. When they get to his car, they slow their pace before stopping to turn to each other.

“Here,” Scully says first, while shoving a tupperware container into his hands. “It’s some leftover lasagna.” 

“Thanks, Scully! I was being honest, it was delicious. You didn’t have to do this though.” 

“Please, I’m just happy to know that you’ll actually be eating some real food for at least a couple of days.” She smirks. He smiles to himself, looking to the ground. 

“Thanks again for having me. It’s nice being able to know your family.” He says quietly. 

“I’m glad you came. But, to be honest, I expected you and Melissa to hit it off a bit better.” She says shyly. 

“Melissa and I?” He asks, confused. Scully just nods in response. “Well, I do think we do have a lot in common, and I do like her. She’s a free thinker and feisty. Just like you.” He adds, Scully blushes slightly and takes a deep breath. “But, the thing about people like Melissa and myself is that we’re both a little spacey, a little… out there. Maybe too similar. I think we both need somebody in our lives to keep us grounded. Someone to tell us when we’re being crazy or hurting others. Someone to prove us wrong.” He smiles warmly. “We’re both very lucky to have you.” 

Scully looks into his eyes. Her slight blush darkened at his words. Despite the chill of the night, she feels a warmth spread through her. 

“Thanks, Mulder. You really are good at making people feel special.” She smirks. 

“I meant every word.” He says, honestly before turning to his car door. “Have a good rest of your weekend. I’ll think of some excuse, so I can see or talk to you Monday.” He says bending slightly to give Scully a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth. 

“I can’t wait.” She says softly, watching as he gets in his car and drives away. 

Scully is still blushing slightly when she re-enters her apartment and sits next to Missy, who has once again moved to the couch. 

“So,” Missy starts. “Were you ever planning on telling me that you are totally in love with him?”

“Missy,” Dana sighs. “We’re really good friends with a deep connection. Sure, there’s some attraction there, but that’s all there is to it.” 

“Now, that is some malarkey.” She scoffs. “It’s obvious, he loves you too.” Scully looks to her nails but blushes. “He is kind of a jerk though.” 

“He’s not a jerk.” Scully scoffs. “He’s just… defensive and protective.” 

“Don’t even get me started on what else I saw on both of your palms. I just didn’t want to bring it up in front of him and Andre.” she says coyly. 

“Okay, I’ll bite.” Scully says turning slightly so she’s facing her sister. “What else did you supposedly see?”

Melissa takes a moment to look into her sister’s eyes to convey the seriousness of her statement. “You two will have a child together.” 

Scully snorts. “Now, that is just bullshit.” She laughs. “So, I may have a very slight crush on him, but the notion that we would ever have a child together, especially as partners of our division is so beyond improbable, it’s laughable. I don’t even think I want kids and he is a total workaholic. It would never work.” 

Melissa looks at her with a solemn look on her face and a slightly glassy look in her eyes. 

“What?” Scully asks.

“I don’t want to tell you this to upset you, but I think you should know, along with your union, there is tragedy and heartbreak. However, you two will get your happily ever after… one day.” 

“Melissa,” Scully starts more seriously, at the upset state of her sister. “I appreciate your concern, but what is meant to happen will happen. If tragedy and heartbreak is waiting for us, we will cross that bridge when we get to it. Besides, no life is without its own hardships.” She says in conclusion, hoping to give her sister some comfort, assuming the display of emotion can be partly blamed on the alcohol. 

A tear escapes Melissa's eye before she wraps her sister in a tight embrace. “I’m really happy you met him. I don’t want you to feel any guilt. Please.” 

Scully rubs her sister’s back in an attempt to comfort, confused by the emotions. “Okay, Missy, I won’t.” 

Suddenly, Melissa pulls back to look into her eyes. “I’m serious.” 

“I know. Me too.” They sit there for a moment before Scully pulls her sister to her feet. “Come on, let’s get ready for bed. I’ll finish cleaning the kitchen tomorrow. Mom will have a cow if we’re late for brunch.” 

“Alright.” Melissa agrees, taking a deep calming breath before giving her sister another hug outside of her bedroom. “I love you, Danes.” 

“I love you too, Missy.” Scully squeezes her back tightly. 

That night as Scully laid in bed, she thought to the future. She was unsure what it held. She didn’t even know if they would get the X-files back, however she took comfort in the idea that her and Mulder were forever tied to each other through destiny. While she wouldn’t admit that she bought everything about the palm reading, she couldn’t deny that it felt right. In the end, she was just grateful for the opportunity for two of the most important people in her life to spend an evening together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm an absolute whore for your comments and feedback. Bring it on!
> 
> Heads up! I know virtually nothing about palm reading. The information in this story is based off of some research I did. I apologize if it's not accurate.


End file.
